Friends Forever
by Madmads360
Summary: When Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal, and Juvia are left alone in the guild hall, what do they talk about? Well they talk about love, cake, and Chrstmas! This is a fun little story about 4 friends hnging out and having fun! New title for 'Pep Talks' and new summary! K for mild language!
1. Chapter 1 Bets and grammer

**Alright guys I am very excited for this story and just to make things clear there is no yaoi, yuri, or lemons! I like to keep things clean but this will be a fun and slightly fluffy story soooo enjoy!**

There is no point to why Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal were all sitting alone in Fairy Tail talking about whatever came into they're minds but… who the hell are we kidding it's Fairy Tail nothing makes sense! But the usual characters were doing relatively normal things, Juvia was (as usual) drooling over how hot Gray looked while trying to beat Natsu at an eating contest, Lucy was polishing her keys, Gray and Natsu were stuffing their faces before they turned a sickly shade of green, Erza was blissfully eating her strawberry cake, and Jellal watched her happily.

All the other members were on Jobs and the master was out drinking his money taking Kinana and Mirajane with him (like anyone wants to know…) so that just left them alone in a giant guild hall… Okay that wasn't a very good idea, but they're were at least two people with some sense right? A few minutes and a slice of cake later… Erza was busy scolding the pyro and the stripper for eating too much and then trying to have a drink off, (did I mention they were alcoholic beverages?) Jellal seemed bored so he just rested his head in his left hand and closed his eyes, Juvia was now unsure what to do since her beloved Gray was busy and she knew too well that she couldn't win a fight with Erza so she found reason to rant at Lucy that Gray was hers. Happy had just come back from stretching his wings out when he noticed what was going on, he smiled at the thought of all the fun he could have with the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes in the same room talking with each other.

Happy: Hey Jellal!

Jellal opened one eye in recognition

Happy: Do you and Erza liiike each other?

Jellal sighed irritably and Erza's face was turning the same shade as her hair. Erza and Jellal looked at the others for help but they were just as eager for an answer as Happy was.

Erza: Can't a boy and a girl just be really close friends?

Everyone but Jellal: No.

Erza: Screw you guys…..

Jellal really did love Erza as more than a friend but he was very modest (which is a nicer way of putting Ultear's version of: Extremely stupid. Erza felt the same but what was she gonna do? Being the knight and all falling helplessly in love wasn't her thing.

Jellal: I refuse to answer this question.

Natsu: Refuse all you want but we all sense the spark.

Gray: There's so much spark it's more of an electric shock.

Lucy: You two are probably the only ones who will accept each other so get over it.

Juvia: Juvia thinks you two have almost as much chemistry as me and Gray-sama do.

Gray: Why do I have to be involved in _their_ relationship?

Erza: What the hell are you four talking about?! I do _not_ have a relationship.

Jellal sighed.

Natsu; Dense girl meets dense boy….. See? It's perfect!

Happy: Aye!

Jellal: Okay I will answer the question on one condition.

Even Erza looked a little intrigued by the thought of his answer,

Gray: Okay you name it it's done.

Jellal: Okay, you have to tell us if you guys have any romantic feelings for each other, oh and Juvia this excludes you.

Juvia looked upset, and the others looked taken aback looking at each other with strange looks, and Happy laughed seeing how well they had played into this.

Lucy: Can't I just ram my head into a brick wall?

Erza: As vigilant as that sounds… No you can't.

Natsu: Damn!

Gray: Let's get this over with, no.

Natsu: No.

Lucy: No.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other.

Erza and Jellal: No.

Lucy: Whaaaaaaaat?! Liars!

Erza: If were liars than that makes you guys just as guilty, come on you know many people in the guild have been putting down bets in when you guys were getting together?

Gray, Lucy, Natsu: What bets?!

Erza: Yup to see which pair everyone thought would get together most.

Lucy: Okay let's get something straight here, I am not with Natsu, Gray, or Loke, period.

Loke's key sparkled and Lucy picked it up.

Lucy: What? I don't!

(Oh she's talking to Loke through the key by the way)

Juvia: Juvia thought you liked playboys.

The key lit up again and Lucy sighed placed the key back in its case and looked at her.

Lucy: No matter what Cana has told you, I don't.

Erza: What about Gray and Natsu?

Juvia glared ferociously at Lucy.

Lucy: What?

Erza: Well, apparently a girl and a boy _can't _just be really close friends so you have to be something of the sorts right?

Lucy threw her head back,

Lucy: My ghost is so gonna haunt you guys when I die….

Everyone giggled a little.

Jellal: Any input from the guys?

Gray and Natsu stiffened.

Erza: Yeah, Gray what do you think of Juvia?

Gray blinked and looked away quickly,

Gray: Umm…. She's a nice girl and has good hair…..

That wasn't the answer Juvia had hoped for but her expectations were set to sexually based high anyways, but she still swooned happily knowing Gray thought she was nice and that all her hard efforts in managing her hair had finally paid off!

Jellal: Natsu?

Erza: Lucy?

Natsu and Lucy: NO!

Erza: Come on…..

Jellal: Pansies…

Natsu: I'M NOT LUCY'S UNDERWEAR!

Gray: Not panties dumbass, _pansies_. P-A-N-S-I-E-S

Natsu: Oh….. HEY!

Jellal: Better than panties…

Lucy blushed.

Lucy: Natsu!

Erza: It's almost like you're a couple,

Jellal: Point proven…

Gray: The only point proven is that we hate you two so much right now.

Gray looked at Erza and Jellal

Lucy: Sleep with one eye open tonight you two….

Natsu: Don't spill the milk!

He and Happy laughed at his stupid joke which was replied by the hard bottom of Gray's shoe.

The four were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't hear the door creak open,

Gajeel: What the hell are you guys babbling about?!

Lucy: Which of do you think makes the best couple?!

Gajeel: Geehee. I knew this question would come up eventually. YO WENDY!

Wendy rushed in and stumbled clumsily,

Wendy: Yes?

Gajeel: Which of those four do you think would be the best couple?

Lucy: Wendy for the love of god don't answer that!

Wendy: Well….. I can't choose they're all so great for each other.

Erza: Back to square one….

Gajeel: Nothing bets can't solve!

**Alright! DONE! For now… the next few sentences added to this will be who everyone thinks the perfect couple is, you guys put in your reviews if you're favorite couple is either Nalu, Graylu, Gruvia, or Jerza. Thanks players! Adios! - Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2 Picking Favorites! And cake

Gajeel and Wendy left as quickly as they came in saying something about flowers and brunettes. And so after debating about the best couple in Fairy Tail everyone decided to leave it alone but unfortunately everyone's favorite blue cat was just asking to get hurt….

Happy: Lucy who's your favorite spirit?

Lucy choked a little on the ale she was drinking,

Lucy: What? I don't have a favorite.

Natsu: WHAT?! With that many cool spirits you have to have one favorite!

Juvia: It's Loke isn't it?!

Lucy: I do _not _ have a favorite….

Gray: C'mon, you can trust us.

Lucy: That's the kind of thing drug sellers and rapists say.

Erza: Yeah but none of sell drugs or rape people.

Happy: Well I guess if Lucy really wanted the money….

Lucy: Shut up you damned cat!

Natsu: Pleeaase! I wanna know!

Lucy set down her glass hard against the table getting everyone's attention,

Lucy: I love all my spirits equally!

Natsu: But Taurus has a really cool axe!

Happy: And Virgo is really helpful!

Erza: Not to mention that Loke is really strong…..And admit it you actually find him kind of charming don't you?

Lucy: We already covered that in the last chapter….

Jellal: Aquarius can kick ass better than all of them….

Juvia: Juvia agrees with Jellal-san!

Lucy: Look their all great and all but you know I love them as my family only, like you guys.

Everyone Else: Liar.

Lucy: Screw this I'm getting off this crazy train!

Lucy got up and got a running start out of the guild,

Happy: Was it something we said?

Natsu: I dunno buddy but whatever got into her skirt scared off our only blonde…

Juvia: Does this mean Juvia and Gray-sama are finally alone?!

*In Juvia's mind* "Juvia now that we are finally alone I can whisper my passionate feelings to you…."

"Ah, Gray-sama, Juvia is so touched!"

*Back In the real world*

Gray: Um, no there are still people here….

Jellal: Natsu what would you do with a blonde...? Wait don't answer that….

Erza: That reminds me… Juvia in the last chapter we didn't get to talk about you and Lyon did we?

Juvia: W-what are you talking about Erza-san?! Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama!

Gray: oh boy….

Jellal whispers to Erza: It's a one sided love huh?

Erza: Pretty much….

Happy: Lyon loooves you!

Juvia: U-um, Juvia cannot accept Lyon-sama's feelings because….She loves Gray-sama yes!

Natsu: You were thinking about it for a minute there weren't you?

Juvia: Juvia was not!

Jellal: Why do you talk in third person?

Juvia: Juvia does not know…

Happy: Juvia liiikes him!

Juvia: Happy-san!

Natsu: Damn right!

Juvia: Juvia is done here!

Juvia ran out of the guild too….

Erza: Great, now I'm the only girl…..Well, later….

Erza gets up and leaves too,

Jellal: Well this sucks….

Gray: Why cuz Erza's not around?

Jellal: Oh shut up!

Happy: He looves her!

Jellal: You're gonna lose a life cat…

Happy flies away slowly….

*Switching over to me now*

Maddie: Listen girls I know they're a pain in the ass, but c'mon was it really necessary to run out of the guild?

Lucy: Yes, yes it was….

Erza: I refuse to be alone with them….

Juvia: JUVIA HAS NO FEELINGS FOR LYON –SAMA!

Maddie: …..You three have to be the protagonists in this story, you can't back away now!

Lucy: Correction: I'm the protagonist in the story….And for the record I'd like to see you put up with that annoying pyromaniac pinky and his annoying flying feline!

Maddie: I've watched enough episodes to know I do NOT want that boy living with me but you're Lucy Heartfilia, in my eyes you are the rebel princess!

Lucy: Huh. I kinda like that…

Maddie: And Erza you are the most badass female that ever lived and you have the prettiest hair and I love your magic!

Erza: I guess you're right….

Maddie: And Juvia god damn it if you don't have feelings for Lyon….Well no one's gonna believe you but… I really don't care about that anyway!

Juvia: You're the first person to ever say that to me! Thank you!

Maddie: So will you go in there before my viewers die of boredom… I mean their already on the verge since they're actually watching this….

Everyone: YEAH!

*Back in the guild*

Natsu: Ya think they'll come back?

Gray: Juvia probably will… Lucy probably found better things to do and if there's a bakery Erza is most likely there….

Natsu: How does she eat so much cake and not get fat anyway?

Happy: It goes straight to her chest!

The guys are all blushing now….*The girls come in*

Lucy: Are they okay they're very…. Red

Natsu is staring at their chests; Lucy blushes and hits him over the head.

Lucy: Pervert!

Happy: Aye! We were just talking about how you guys eat cake and it goes to your chest!

The girls look at each other and start walking away,

The girls: MADDIE!

**Yay I put myself in the story cuz I thought it would be fun, next chapter well I don't know if there will be a next chapter it's up to you guys so please review if you want another story or not.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gajeel! And Secret Santa!

*At my pretend office in my pretend studio*

Me: Okay so….. Looks like my new story has been decided! Good yay I'm glad….

The door opens

Elana: Hey Mads, I got the reviews for the best Fairy Tail couple!

Me: Coolio, hand it over partner.

I look over the papers,

Me: Hah! I knew it, those two are gonna flip!

Elana: knowing them they probably will…

I start talking on the phone,

Me: Hey Gajeel, the results are in and the best couple is….

(No spoiler alert I'll cut it off here!)

*At the guild*

Gajeel: Ok listen up guys Mads just told me the results of the best couple!

Lucy: And I thought we were done with that….

Juvia: It's Juvia and Gray-sama isn't it?!

Gajeel: Not even close Juvia. The best couple is…. Erza and Jellal!

Erza spits out her drink….

Jellal: Seriously?!

Erza: Oh god…..

Natsu: HAHHAHAHA!

Gray: I knew it all along!

Juvia: That would have been Juvia's second guess….

Lucy: And you guys thought no one saw any spark…..

Gajeel: Bwahaha! Me and Mads were betting on you two!

Jellal: Hey if you think this is so funny, you wouldn't mind telling us about Levy?

Gajeel: What?!

Lucy: Yeah you guys are like that saying 'opposites attract'!

Erza: Yeah you guys are good counterparts.

Gajeel: Enough with all the vocabulary crap! I do not have anything going on with that half pint!

Gray: Oh really…?

Juvia: Than why are you always hanging out with her?

Lucy: You were her partner in S class….

Erza: You danced with her that one time….

Natsu: And in the grand magic games….

Gajeel: Shut up! I didn't have any other choice!

Gray: Yeah whatever….

Gajeel: Whatever! I have to go…. Cana's drunk herself stupid….

Lucy: Good luck! If she tries to pick a bar fight with you, please don't hit back!

Gajeel: We'll see!

Natsu: So…. It's almost Christmas in Magnolia!

Lucy: So it seems….

Erza: We should do Secret Santa's this year!

Jellal: I call not having Natsu!

Gray: Damn it Jellal I was gonna call it!

Natsu: Hey!

Lucy: It's too late guys we will pull from a hat who will get who!

Juvia: Juvia hopes Gray-sama will pick her!

Gray: ….. whatever…

Lucy: So the rules?

Erza: Oh yeah! We can each buy something for someone that's 300 jewels,

(Which is like 50 dollars in the real world)

Erza: Natsu, no tricks you have to buy the present and if you happen to get Gray again your gift can not be throwing a rock at his head….

Gray: That still hurts you bastard!

Natsu: It was funny!

Lucy: *sigh* what kind of guild did I join?

Erza: Okay now we will just need a hat and we can start!

Jellal: Knowing you guys we better pray we don't pick the wrong person….

Lucy: Hehehehe yeah…..

*Back in my office*

Me: So their doing Secret Santa's…..? This will be fun!

Elana: Or dangerous….

Me: Dangerously Fun!

**Okay guys It's up to you to put in your reviews who will be each other's secret santa and what they give them! Thanks you guys are awesome! ~**

**Maddie/Mads **


End file.
